


All Tied Up

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [14]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-28 16:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/309904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. This chapter continues Ryan's visit to Margaret River, where Sam is working on <span class="u">Drift</span>.</p><p>
  <i>He's already had Ryan pleading. Does he really need to push that hard? Sam mulls the point over in his mind for a moment before pure arousal takes over again and he pushes in, hard, sinking deep with one rough thrust. His hand on Ryan's cock an instant later, stroking to counter the pain.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

The beef satay smells amazing, bamboo skewers laid out and sizzling on the grill. Sam texted just a little while ago and said he was on his way home, so Ryan's got the food on the fire and is putting the last touches on an array of dipping sauces. He's got no idea what they'll get up to tonight. But he's not worried: he's been basking in the glow of this new stage of their relationship, and he knows that whatever happens, it's going to be awesome.

Letting himself into the house, Sam drops his bag by the front door and heads straight through to the back deck. "Hey," he says with a smile, stepping out, the screen door closed behind him. "That smells fantastic." His stomach already rumbling as he wraps his arms around Ryan and kisses him thoroughly.

"Mmm. You taste fantastic," Ryan murmurs, curling his fingers into Sam's jacket and tugging him back in for another deep kiss. He loves this, loves the casual intimacy they have with each other now.

"So do you," Sam says, still brushing his lips across Ryan's. "What's for dinner?"

"Beef satay, rice and stir-fry. I didn't know how spicy you like things, so I made some different sauces." Disentangling himself, Ryan lifts the lid of the grill and checks the beef before starting to pile the skewers on a platter.

"I like things spicy," Sam says. "Not crazy spicy, but I definitely like things hot." He watches Ryan for a moment, stunned by how domestic this all is, how right it seems. "Anything I can help with?"

"Sure. Get the door. And grab us some drinks?" Ryan slips past Sam with the platter, grateful to be back inside -- the wind is kicking up tonight. He sets the food on the table, then pulls the pan of stir-fried vegetables off the stove. "Sesame peanut, wasabi, red chili, and honey mustard," he says as he points out each of the dipping sauces.

Sam grabs two beers from the fridge and sits down, nodding as Ryan labels the sauces. "So what's the hottest? Wasabi or red chili?"

"Mmm, probably the chili," Ryan decides after some thought. "The wasabi will clear your sinuses, though," he says with a grin. He opens his beer and takes a long swallow before beginning to pile food on his plate.

"It all looks great," Sam says, filling his plate and starting to eat. "Mm. I love the peanut sauce." He groans with pleasure. "We had an early lunch break today so I'm starving." Not that he isn't most days. "How was your day?"

"It was good," Ryan replies with a nod. He heaps vegetables on his plate, then pushes the skillet closer to Sam. "I did a lot of sand running -- it's good for training. And I'm getting really into a book about Atlantis."

"Fiction or non-fiction?" Sam asks, although he quickly adds, "Although it wasn't real, right?"

"Fiction," Ryan says, his voice heavy with dramatic regret. He grins. "It's about the rediscovery of Atlantis by some modern-day adventurers. Pretty cool, until they start busting up the place." He shakes his head. "It's supposed to be, like, 19,000 years old, and they're tearing it apart just to throw the villains off the scent."

"Seriously?" Sam shakes his head. "Is that the kind of stuff you like to read?" he asks. "Action-adventure?"

"When I'm on holiday, I will read _anything_ that's not about fucking vampires," Ryan tells him with a weary roll of his eyes. "You can give me a book on the history of ancient Sumeria and I will devour it. Just because." He licks a bit of honey mustard off his fingertip, then puts some more beef skewers on his plate.

Sam chuckles. "I can imagine. I've never really thought about what it must be like doing a series like that," he says, clearing his plate and going back for more. "I've done a couple of shows but they weren't really centred on one major theme."

"Yeah. I caught an old rerun of something when I was flipping through the channels the other day. You must have been twenty-four or something," Ryan says with a grin of memory. "Some young eye candy, having an affair with an older woman." Yeah. He watched the whole thing.

"I was just a baby," Sam says, ducking his head a little. "And this is fantastic," he says, nodding at what's left - which isn't much - of their meal. "You're a really good cook."

"I love doing it. It's lots more fun to cook for someone else instead of just myself," Ryan tells him, finishing off his food and kicking back with his drink. "You've been a really good sport about eating everything so far."

"I think you've been pandering to my likes so far," Sam says with a smile, taking a sip of his beer. "And not just in the kitchen."

"Really?" Ryan's lips curve at the subtle shift, the suddenly-rising tension. He feels it, anyway. "I didn't even know I was pandering. Of course, you never really told me what you _don't_ like. Outside the kitchen."

"No, but I told you I was into kink and you weren't but we've been going there more and more..." Sam says, watching Ryan closely, itching to get his hands on his lover now that one appetite's been sated.

"Yeah. Um." Ryan coughs to clear his throat, his cheeks suddenly flaming. It's like he can go smoothly along, taking things in stride, right up until he becomes aware of it all and somehow has to shift his mental self-image. "Well, when I don't like something, I tell you." Although so far, there hasn't been much that's turned him off. Mainly he was just pissed off at Sam about the silicone cock ring. Even the dry-fucking got to him, once he pushed himself through it.

Sam nods. "I know you do," he says. "But I also haven't really asked you about your fantasies. I mean we talked on the phone about mine. About tying you down and marking you all over..."

Ryan squirms in his chair, setting his beer back on the table. "I like that one," he says, looking aside at the faded wallpaper like it's absolutely fascinating. "I've... thought about that one a few times." The way he says it makes it clear that he's wanked over the image. "I mean, the other big one... well, I told you I want to be fucked by a woman."

"Oh, yeah." Sam grins. "We'll have to do something about that when we're back in the States." Fuck. Will they ever. "In the meantime, why don't you go get naked and stretch out on the bed while I clean this up."

Surprised - _why_ is he surprised? - Ryan blinks, stunned for a moment before he moves. He's already shedding clothing in the hallway, figuring tomorrow is plenty soon for laundry. By the time he lies back on the bed, he's already rock-hard with excitement.

There's not a lot to be done since Ryan tends to clean up as he goes, but taking care of the rest is the least Sam can do and he takes his time, making sure everything's put in the dishwasher or washed and put away before he finally heads for the bedroom, his breath stolen by the sight of his lover, waiting, naked and already hard for him. "You seriously have the most fucking fantastic body I've ever seen," he says, stepping into the room, working his t-shirt over his head only to drop it by the foot of the bed.

Ryan's pretty used to hearing compliments along those lines - he does work damn hard on himself, after all - but hearing it from Sam just turns him gooey inside. "Thanks," he says softly, his gaze moving hungrily over his lover. "I like yours." He reaches out in a silent request to touch, even as he realizes that it might be his last chance for a while.

Jeans joining his t-shirt, Sam climbs on the bed and straddles Ryan's thighs, leaning in to kiss him.

Moaning softly, Ryan reaches up and slides his hands over his lover's shoulders, down his back. Tracing firm muscle beneath warm flesh. He rubs his cock against Sam's belly, but there's no urgency in the touch -- he knows he's going to need to pace himself tonight.

"I'm gonna mark every inch of you," Sam whispers, brushing their lips together. Solemnly promising, "I'm gonna make you come again and again, until you're begging me to stop."

Now Ryan shudders -- because he knows Sam means every word. "What are you going to tie me up with?" he asks, recalling when he made Sam promise that he wouldn't ever again put Ryan in anything that he couldn't get himself out of. It's funny, though, how far they've come since then.

Sam smiles and reaches over into the bedside table, pulling out three sets of handcuffs. "These are quick-release cuffs. See this button here?" he asks. "If you press it, they'll open. I'd rather you safeword and let me get you out of them but if you're really panicked, you could do it yourself."

"Okay." Safeword, right. Ryan hasn't safeworded yet, and he still has his doubts about whether he'll manage to remember it under pressure; much less, whether he'll be smart enough to say it. Ryan cranes his neck and glances back at the headboard, then stretches his arms up.

"I'm not gonna do anything you can't take though," Sam reassures him, looping the one set of cuffs through the headboard and fastening them around Ryan's wrists. "You might feel like you're going out of your mind, but it's like anything. Like your running. You push yourself and you come out the other side and it feels incredible."

Ryan groans through a grin. "You've got a lot of faith in me," he murmurs, watching Sam's face. "I can't set a record for number of orgasms in a row like I could when I was a teenager." Ahh, those were the days.

Sam laughs. "So? When you can't take anymore, you beg me to stop," he says, moving down Ryan's body with the other two sets of cuffs.

"Beg you?" Ryan mutters, but there's no heat behind it. He lost that battle sometime back, pleading with Sam before he even realized he was going to do it. "Someday, you're going to beg _me_ ," he boasts, spreading his thighs a little wider and flexing his ankles.

"Maybe," Sam agrees, grinning. He locks Ryan's ankles to each corner of the headboard, his legs spread wide, his body open to Sam. "Is that one of your fantasies? Hearing me beg?"

Ryan shrugs, but his lips curve wickedly. "Maybe," he echoes. It's not something he'd ever thought about, before Sam. But now... "I mean, it'd be incredibly fucking sexy." He shifts on the bed, trying to settle into his bonds.

"Yeah, it would be. If you could get me there," Sam teases, moving back up Ryan's body to kiss him. A slow soft brush of lips.

A grumble of response is lost in Sam's mouth. The kiss is seductive, nearly hypnotic -- at odds with the way Ryan is laid out, brutally vulnerable. It confuses his mind.

"I've been dreaming about this forever," Sam murmurs, slowly kissing his way along Ryan's jaw, down his throat, across one shoulder and then the other.

Ryan tenses, his breath inhaling sharply. Then he relaxes once more. It's funny, the last time he was tied up like this he was on set, taking all kinds of abuse from a pack of insane were-panthers... It's been a long time since it was actually a sensual experience. He moans softly, closing his eyes and focusing on the feeling of Sam's lips.

Sam takes his time, mouth trailing a path down each arm to Ryan's fingers and back up again, until finally, he's centred right over Ryan's chest. The room's cool, his mouth warm, wet, and Ryan's nipples are standing at full attention. "Maybe you don't need to beg me with words," he muses. "These," biting one and then the other, oh so gently, "are already doing it."

"Unhh." It's good Sam isn't demanding words. Because Ryan's not certain he can produce them right now. He flexes his fists in his bonds, palms itchy with the need to touch. He's never been teased like this, tantalized with this single-minded intensity. It's dizzying. Intoxicating.

"You are so hot," Sam murmurs, licking over them, rolling his tongue around the nubs until they're rigid and aching before biting again. Hard and then harder. "So fucking sexy."

Ryan groans wordlessly, arching beneath his lover. It didn't take long for Sam to figure out his weak spots, not long at all. And he uses that knowledge without mercy. Ryan shifts, trying to angle his body so that he can rub his aching erection against Sam's chest, needing that contact before he starts to weep.

Sam grins, dropping down to give Ryan the friction he needs for a moment before pulling away again, mouth moving down his chest, teeth digging in gently here and there before clamping down tighter as Sam sucks hard, blood pinpricking to the surface.

The headboard creaks and Ryan shouts, jerking against his cuffs. Sam's mouth is lighting him on fire, streaks of pleasure blazing through his body. He knows he can come at any time. But he's a little scared about what will happen after that... What if he can't get hard again? What if he gets hard but then gets stuck there, unable to come again so soon? What if... "Fuck," Ryan breathes, aching.

"Not yet," Sam murmurs, biting at Ryan's hipbones, leaving full-out teethmarks and dark purple bruises in his wake.

Ryan makes a strangled moan. _Fuck_ that feels good. And Sam's mouth is so damn close to his cock now, such a fucking tease. "More," he whispers hoarsely, because he just has to ask.

Sam lifts his head. "More?"

Ohhh, fuck. Ryan has a feeling he's going to regret this. "Yeah," he answers softly, looking down to meet Sam's eyes. "More."

Sam grins and licks a long slow line from the base of Ryan's cock to the tip. "Like that?"

"Jesus. Fuckin' Christ," Ryan mutters. His muscles go rigid and he fights to keep from pushing into Sam's mouth. "Yes," he whispers, licking his lips.

"Mm-hm." Sam's grin widens and he fastens his lips to the base of Ryan's cock, sucking like he had further up his body, drawing the blood to the surface.

"Fuck!" Ryan shouts it this time -- and he explodes. He rocks his hips against the bed, trying to get Sam to touch him more, trying desperately not to get his fool self hurt... His breath sobs out and he shudders, awash in wicked pleasure.

"You've made quite the mess," Sam murmurs, trailing two fingers through the come on Ryan's stomach when his lover settles.

Ryan can only whimper softly. He's amazed he came like that. He's hyper-sensitive and dazed now, his limbs leaden. And he's completely at Sam's mercy.

Sam licks at his fingers, watching Ryan closely, then scoops up some more, this time pressing those same fingers between Ryan's thighs and into his hole. He knows Ryan's prepped but this is too hot for words. Prepping his lover with his own come.

With a moan Ryan arches against the bed and pushes down on Sam's fingers. Fuck, how can he want so much when he's only just climaxed? His lover's fingers feel so good, though, and Ryan tries to work him deeper, his breath hitching.

"What do you want?" Sam says, deliberately stroking his fingers over Ryan's prostate. "Use your words," he teases, biting at Ryan's inner thigh. His own cock, crushed, painfully hard, against the bed beneath him.

 _Words???_ Ryan is so fucking beyond words by now. He shudders with a shock of pleasure, rocking against the bed and fucking himself on Sam's fingers. "Please," he manages, breathless, his throat dry and hoarse. He swallows hard and tries again. "Fuck me."

"I will. Soon," Sam promises, fingers working that bundle of nerves as he licks and sucks and nips at Ryan's inner thighs, at his balls, mouth moving lower still to lick around his fingers. Over and into Ryan's hole.

Well, _fuck_. Ryan's got no defenses against that, none. He whines wordlessly, pulling sharply at his bonds and writhing on the bed. He's completely overwhelmed by Sam, lust streaking through him and beginning to swell again.

Pulling back, Sam works his way down Ryan's legs, marking where he knows his lover's board shorts will safely cover. His fingers he keeps inside Ryan, stroking and rubbing over that same spot, groaning as Ryan's body clamps down on them again and again, his cock aching to be buried inside him.

He's driving Ryan absolutely crazy. Ryan is mindless now, fucking himself on Sam's fingers like it'll get him somewhere. He strains in his wrist cuffs, rattling them against the headboard. "Please," he gasps, needing, fuck, _needing_. "Please."

"I like the sound of that," Sam says, pulling his fingers free from Ryan's body. He kneels up, knees under Ryan's thighs, and grasps his length, rubbing the head against Ryan's hole. "Tell me again," he demands.

Something about the order hits Ryan wrong, even sex-hazed as he is. "Need you," he grates out, pushing against his lover. "Sam, fuck me!"

He's already had Ryan pleading. Does he really need to push that hard? Sam mulls the point over in his mind for a moment before pure arousal takes over again and he pushes in, hard, sinking deep with one rough thrust. His hand on Ryan's cock an instant later, stroking to counter the pain.

Ryan shouts, pulling violently against his restraints. And in an instant he's moving on Sam, moving with him, taking his lover's cock deep and deep again.

"I'm gonna fill you," Sam promises, bracing himself on one arm, the other jerking Ryan's cock. Matching his thrusts. "I'm gonna fill you and then I'm gonna lick every last fucking drop out of you."

Arching, Ryan whimpers, all twisted up inside by Sam's wicked words. He's so close, so fucking close, so... "Fuck!" His second orgasm bursts through him, stronger than he thought it could be, leaving him dizzy and blind and completely open.

Fuck, yes. Sam thrusts harder, deeper, and follows Ryan over a minute later, shouting out as he fills his lover as promised, hot and thick and wet.

Ryan moans and yanks weakly at his bonds, automatically trying to wrap himself around Sam.

"Not yet," Sam murmurs. "I told you what I was going to do." He eases out and slides down Ryan's body, spreading his lover's cheeks for his tongue and licking into him.

The feeling just blows Ryan's mind. He shouts again, wordlessly. Sam's going to fucking end him. Sam's going to make Ryan beg him to stop... He moans and thrashes once against the pillows, but can't make himself speak.

Sam licks deep and then deeper, until he's got his tongue as far inside Ryan as he can get it, licking every last drop of his own come from Ryan's hole.

"Please," Ryan manages to gasp. He feels like he's coming apart at the seams, losing his center. "Please."

"Please what?" Sam asks, moving back up Ryan's body and kissing him softly. "Please stop?"

Ryan groans and hungrily kisses Sam back, tasting himself and Sam mixed. "Please," he whispers, "uncuff me. Need you."

And Sam gives in. He unfastens the restraints, ankles first, wrists last, and settles back down over Ryan, kissing him again and again.

Even with his shoulders aching, Ryan tangles his fingers in Sam's hair. God, he can't get enough, can't get close enough.

Sam draws back just a little, looking down into Ryan's eyes. So close to uttering those three little words yet still terrified they'll make Ryan run the other way. "That was brilliant," he says instead, turning his head to kiss the inside of Ryan's wrist.

"Mm-hmm." Maybe tomorrow when he looks in the mirror, Ryan will even be able to remember all the details -- surely the marks will aid in that. Right now, though, he feels limp and washed-out, totally relaxed. "You might have to peel me out of bed in the morning," he whispers, tracing a fingertip along Sam's cheekbone.

"Or I could let you sleep in," Sam suggests. "After all, you _are_ supposed to be on vacation."

"Are you kidding? I just spent the whole evening lying around on my back," Ryan jokes. God, he can't stop touching Sam, even now in the weightless wake of post-orgasm. He traces a fingertip around his lover's lips.

Sam chuckles and kisses that finger. "Think I could get you out with a promise you can fuck me in the shower?"

Ryan moans, his heart stopping for an instant. "God yeah," he whispers, and licks his lips. "Yes."

"Then there's your incentive," Sam murmurs, kissing Ryan again, this time on the mouth.

[To chapter fifteen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/317560)


End file.
